Jiwa Yang Tertukar
by Haruno Utsukushii2
Summary: Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke semenjak dari Akademi. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke yang selalu bersifat tak acuh pada Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke memahami apa yang ia rasakan saat terus berada di dalam tubuh Sakura, begitu pula Sakura yang berada dalam tubuh Sasuke. Mengapa bisa begitu? /"Sasuke-kun.. Apa yang kau lakukan jika menjadi aku?/"Hn, bodoh!"/


**Jiwa Yang Tertukar**

 **Story By : Haruno Utsukushii2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Canon, OOC, Gaje, Typos**

 **Summary : Sakura memang menyukai Sasuke semenjak dari Akademi. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke yang selalu bersifat acuh pada Sakura. Perlahan Sasuke memahami apa yang ia rasakan saat terus berada di dalam tubuh Sakura, begitu pula Sakura yang berada dalam tubuh Sasuke. Mengapa bisa begitu? /"Sasuke-kun.. Apa yang kau lakukan jika menjadi aku?/"Hn, bodoh!"/**

"Aduuuhh… panas sekali hari ini!"

Remaja laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu mengeluh kesal. Tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan kerah bajunya merasakan udara yang memang sangat terik ini.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ , apa kita bisa istirahat sejenak di sini?"

Gadis remaja satu-satunya di sana memberi saran pada sosok tinggi bermasker yang berjalan di hadapannya. Tak kuat menahan teriknya sinar matahari siang ini di tengah hutan perbatasan antara Iwagakure dan Konohagakure tempatnya pulang.

"Tahan sedikit. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Sosok bermasker yang dipanggil Kakashi tadi memberi keterangan pada kedua muridnya yang sedari tadi mengeluh.

"Berapa mil lagi untuk sampai ke Konoha, _Sensei_?"

Satu lagi remaja laki-laki berambut raven mencuat ke belakang itu bertanya pada gurunya.

"Sebentar lagi kok, sekitar dua mil lagi," jawab Kakashi.

"APAAAA? Dua mil lagi kau bilang sebentar?" Naruto berteriak mendengar komentar Kakashi tadi.

"Aku sudah tak kuat lagi!"

Naruto terkulai lemas terbaring ke tanah. Nafasnya memburu naik turun. Matanya menyipit menghindari sinar matahari yang terik saat ia membuka kelopak _sapphire_ birunya. Mulutnya terbuka terengah-engah, menandakan jika ia memang tengah kelelahan

"A... Aku juga lelah, _Sensei_. Aku capek, haus! Aku tak kuat lagi!"

Gadis berambut _softpink_ itu juga terkulai lemas terduduk ke tanah. Wajahnya kusut, napasnya naik turun seperti Naruto.

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri dua remaja satu tim itu terus mengeluh dan menyerah untuk sejenak melepas lelah, mereka memang harus beristirahat karena sedari pagi terus berjalan setelah menyelesaikan misinya. Mereka para ninja muda dari Konohagakure. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura serta sosok tinggi bermasker hitam Hatake Kakashi yang memimpin perjalanan dan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya.

Mereka telah usai menjalankan misi tingkat B yang diberikan Tsunade tiga hari yang lalu untuk mengawal seorang raja di Iwagakure. Misi yang cukup sulit dan perjalanan yang cukup panjang memang menguras tenaga, pikiran, dan _chakra_ mereka. Tak heran jika Naruto dan Sakura tepar sekarang karena kelelahan.

Kakashi memutar bola mata _onyx_ -nya bosan melihat dua murid didiknya yang sudah kelelahan itu. Ia menghela napas berat.

"Sasuke, apa kau juga lelah?" tanya Kakashi pada satu-satunya murid yang ia sadari belum kelelahan itu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sasuke melangkah menuju semak di bawah pohon rindang di sana.

"Aku ingin mencari mata air," gumam Sasuke yang langsung masuk ke dalam semak tersebut.

'Kalau Sasuke saja sampai mencari mata air, berarti memang benar Naruto dan Sakura sampai kelelahan seperti itu.' pikir Kakashi yang menatap Sasuke yang sudah pergi dan lalu menatap Naruto dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat di sini. Tetap di sini dan jangan saling berpencar. Aku akan mengikuti Sasuke mencari mata air."

"Hee? Tu-tunggu, _Sensei_! Aku ikut!"

Sakura beranjak berdiri mengikuti Sasuke dan Kakashi yang sudah tak terlihat olehnya.

"Loh Sakura- _chan_ mau kemana? Aku kok ditinggal sendirian? Kan kata Kakashi- _sensei_ kita tidak boleh ber-"

"Jangan banyak bicara, Naruto! Kalau kau mau ikut cepat kemari!" tukas Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan Naruto bengong di sana.

"Tu-tunggu aku!"

.

"Bagaimana?"

Sasuke menatap penasaran pada gurunya yang kini sedang berjongkok menghirup aroma air jernih di telapak tangannya. Kakashi nampak fokus berkonsentrasi mendeteksi kandungan dari air yang ia ambil dari sebuah sungai di hadapannya. Ia terus menghirup aroma air sungai itu dari balik masker hitamnya.

"Aman." jawab Kakashi menyipitkan mata kanannya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega. Ia telah menemukan sungai dengan air yang jernih dan arus yang sedikit deras di sana. Namun ia ragu akan keamanan air sungai itu. Takut beracun mungkin.

Sasuke melepas tas ransel dan sandal ninjanya lalu meletakkannya pada batu besar dekat anak sungai itu. Ia mencelupkan kaki kanannya dan di susul kaki kirinya hingga terendam sampai batas betisnya.

Segar. Itulah yang dirasa Sasuke pada kedua kakinya yang terendam air sungai yg jernih itu. Saking jernih ia bisa melihat kaki putihnya yang berada di dalam air. Onyx kelamnya juga menangkap beberapa ikan kecil di sana yang berenang tenang melawan arus.

Kakashi berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kedua saku celana panjangnya.

"Kau tetaplah di sini. Aku akan beritahu Naruto dan Sakura tentang ini."

Baru saja Kakashi membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihatlah dua muridnya keluar dari semak yang tadi ia lewati bersama Sasuke.

"Baru saja ingin ku susul kalian," Kakashi menghela nafas lega mengetahui muridnya sudah pandai mengikuti keberadaannya dengan mendeteksi _chakra_ -nya. Karena pasti sulit jika harus melewati semak berlukar setinggi perut orang dewasa yang luas itu jika tidak memakai insting ninja, yaitu mendeteksi _chakra_ temannya.

"AIIRRR!"

Naruto langsung berlari menuju anak sungai tempat dimana Sasuke melepas penat tadi. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk sekedar melepas pakaian oranye kesayangannya. Naruto melepas bajunya dengan buru-buru, namun kepalanya menyangkut di kerah bajunya.

"Aduuh! Nyangkut lagi!" gerutunya tak jelas di balik bajunya. Dan terus menghentakkan kedua kakinya seperti sedang berjalan di tempat.

Sakura yang melihat kelakuan bodoh teman satu timnya hanya memegang keningnya dan bergeleng perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling mencari sesuatu.

"Err... Kakashi- _sensei_ , dimana Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura pada gurunya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia sedang duduk di balik batu itu," Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah batu besar di sebelah kanannya.

"Kalau kau ingin membersihkan diri, lakukan sekarang, Sakura. Karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu," terang Kakashi pada Sakura disusul anggukan mengerti dari Sakura.

Sakura segera berlari ke arah lain untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Ingat, Sakura. Jangan terlalu jauh dari kita." Kakashi memberi arahan pada Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, _Sensei_!" suara Sakura mengecil bersama dengan menjauhnya sosok Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura menemukan tempat pemandian yang cocok untuknya. Tempatnya memang tidak jauh dari tempat teman dan gurunya. Namun ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat air sungai yang ia dapati sekarang berwarna biru namun tetap jernih seperti air sungai tempatnya pertama menemukan guru dan teman satu timnya tadi.

"Kenapa air ini warnanya biru?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Namun rasa ragu dan penasaran itu terkalahkan oleh rasa gerah dan haus yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Dilepasnya satu persatu baju yang ia pakai. Kaki jenjangnya yang putih bersih itu mulai memasuki air berwarna biru nan sejuk itu. Sakura sempat merasakan tubuhnya tersengat listrik sesaat saat telapak kakinya menyentuh air sejuk itu. Ia terkekeh menahan dinginnya air sungai itu. Perlahan tubuhnya terendam sempurna hingga menyisakan kepalanya yang sebatas dagu. Ujung-ujung rambut _softpink_ -nya itu basah terkena air. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi sejuk dan segar saat berendam di air biru nan jernih itu.

.

Sasuke terus berenang menyusuri sungai yang jernih ini. Sedikit berenang mungkin bisa merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang lelah, ditambah sejuknya air sungai di sini seperti terapi yang sedang memanjakan tiap inchi kulitnya.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas berenangnya saat merasa ada yang aneh dalam air yang menggenanginya.

"Biru?"

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya memastikan tidak ada yang aneh di sini. Iris _onyx_ -nya menjelajah setiap sudut, memang tak ada yang aneh. Lalu kenapa air sungai yang bening dan jernih tadi tiba-tiba berwarna biru namun tetap jernih?

Otak jeniusnya berputar mencari jawaban. Bungsu Uchiha ini mengingat pelajaran ilmu pengetahuan alam saat di akademi. Sedetik kemudian ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Mungkin ini faktor batu sungai secara perlahan melepaskan warnanya pada air sungai," gumamnya.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sini! Mandinya cukup! Kakashi- _sensei_ bilang kita harus segera pulang. Hari sudah sore!"

Suara cempreng Naruto menghampiri telinganya. Ia bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang berada jauh di sana. Sesaat ia memandang langit luas di atas. Langit itu berwarna jingga, menandakan hari sudah sore. Ia kembali menoleh ke tempat Naruto berada tadi dan mulai berenang menyusuri air sungai untuk kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Kakashi berada.

"Air sungai ini segar sekali! Semangatku kembali pulih! Hey, Sasuke! Kau memang jenius telah menemukan air kehidupan ini!"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak tegap Sasuke yang sedari tadi terdiam menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon besar tepi sungai tadi. Tangannya ia lipatkan di depan dadanya.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ dimana Sakura- _chan_?"

"Ia mungkin sedang menyiapkan diri. Aku sudah memberi isyarat untuk berkumpul, dengan menyuruh anjing ninja betina-ku untuk menyampaikannya. Kita tunggu saja sebentar."

"Begitu ya?"

Tak lama kemudian.

"Aku di sini!"

Nampak siluet sosok Sakura berlarian mendekati mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Sakura sampai, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka yang tertunda tadi. Seperti biasanya, sepanjang perjalanan dipenuhi celotehan cempreng Naruto dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil di antara tiga ninja remaja itu.

.

Mereka sampai, gerbang besar dengan simbol gambar sehelai daun di atas pintu dinding gerbang itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan suasana tentram di dalamnya. Langit kini sudah berwarna jingga gelap dengan awan kelabu yang berarak menyelimuti langit jingga itu, menandakkan waktu menjelang petang.

"Biar aku saja yang menghadap Hokage- _sama_ untuk melapor bahwa kita selesai menjalankan misi kita. Kalian pulanglah, aku tahu kalian pasti sangat lelah."

Instruksi Kakashi tadi mengarahkan pada ketiga muridnya yang berdiri berdampingan.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Aku akan pergi. Cepat istirahat agar besok bisa beraktivitas kembali."

Arahan terakhir Kakashi itu selesai seiring munculnya kepulan asap dan menghilangnya sosok Kakashi tadi. Tiga murid Kakashi itu langsung membubarkan dirinya dan pulang ke arah apartemennya masing-masing.

Pukul 7 malam.

Sakura menggeliat dalam ranjang mungilnya. Matanya tak bisa dipejamkan semenjak satu jam lalu. Ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Ssshh... Sakit sekali kepalaku," Sakura meringis pelan.

Ia menatap ke luar jendela di samping ranjangnya, mungkin karena ia lupa menutup kaca jendela jadi tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Sakura mulai memijakkan kaki kecilnya pada lantai kamarnya, berjalan pelan untuk menutup pintu jendela. Tangan kanan dan kirinya menggapai kaca jendela yang berada di luar. Belum sempat menutup sempurna jendela itu, iris _emera_ _l_ _d_ -nya menangkap sosok yang tak asing baginya. Sosok laki-laki itu sedang terduduk di atas atap apartemen di seberangnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

.

Sasuke memijit pelan pelipisnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia merasakan kepalanya sakit dan pening semenjak sampai di apartemennya. Masih tetap memejamkan matanya ia sibuk memijat pelipisnya yang dirasa sakit itu. Posisinya kini tengah berduduk santai di atas atap apartemennya. Mungkin tempat inilah yang dirasa cocok untuk menenangkan diri khususnya di malam hari yang sepi ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kenapa belum tidur?"

Sasuke mendongak kepada sumber suara.

"Hn, aku belum ngantuk."

Gadis yang menghampiri Sasuke tadi mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia mengamati teman satu tim di sampingnya ini dengan penuh seksama. Sebelah alisnya dinaikkan, melihat kegiatan Sasuke sedari tadi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ sakit?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Hanya pening," jawab Sasuke seperlunya yang terus sibuk memijat pelipisnya.

Melihat Sasuke yang terus memijat pelipisnya mengingatkan Sakura yang tadi sempat merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Namun sakit di kepalanya terkalahkan oleh rasa khawatir pada laki-laki yang ia kagumi semenjak kecil itu.

"Mau ku bantu?" Sakura menawarkan bantuan pada Sasuke.

"Tak perlu."

Sakura sudah bisa menebak pasti jawaban ini yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Namun itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus peduli pada temannya yang ia segani juga ia sayangi. Merasa tak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalanya, Sasuke berdiri untuk beristirahat di kamarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang ikut berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Kepalaku sakit, aku ingin tidur," jawab Sasuke yang terus berjalan.

"Sasuke-"

"Cepatlah pulang, Sakura! Tidak kah kau tahu, kau hanya bisa menggangguku saja!"

Entah karena rasa sakit di kepalanya yang tak tertahankan atau karena apa Sasuke berkata ketus pada Sakura. Sakura tersentak mendengarnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya kini mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tangan kanannya bergetar mencengkram erat bajunya yang di letakkan di atas dadanya. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang menembus jantungnya. Kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke tadi, bagaikan sebuah pedang yang telah menghunus dadanya.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku, Sasuke- _kun_." Hanya kata itu yang bisa Sakura keluarkan.

Sasuke mendengar suara lirih Sakura di belakangnya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan Sakura. Ia sadar bahwa perkataannya tadi menyakitkan untuk gadis itu. Sasuke tetap terdiam, bingung harus berbuat dan mengatakan apa.

"Sasuke- _kun_..." panggil Sakura kini menatap punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Jika Sasuke- _kun_ jadi aku, apa yang akan Sasuke- _kun_ lakukan?"

Lagi, Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang didengarnya.

'Pertanyaan bodoh,' pikir Sasuke.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura tadi, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Ia melompat menaiki jendela besar kamarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka duduk bersama tadi. _Onyx_ kelamnya menatap kosong gadis bermata _emera_ _l_ _d_ di sana.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _emera_ _l_ _d_.

Setelah sejenak mereka berpandangan, Sasuke menghela napas berat. Kembali ia menatap Sakura di sana.

"Pulanglah," titah Sasuke pada Sakura. Sedetik kemudian ia menutup jendela dan tirai dalam kamarnya.

Sakura masih berdiri di tempat tadi. Ia masih menatap jendela besar di sana. Tak ada lagi Sasuke di sana. Hanya ada jendela kaca besar yang tertutup tirai biru dongker, dan bisa Sakura tebak tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang berdiri di sana. Karena tak ada bayangan sosok laki-laki di balik tirai itu.

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, punggung tangannya mencoba menghapus air mata yang tadi mengalir di pipinya. Matanya sedikit bengkak karena tangisannya tadi. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan kembali ke apartemennya dengan melompat dari atap ke atap.

.

Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Otaknya menerawang sesuatu yang tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jika Sasuke- _kun_ jadi aku, apa yang akan Sasuke- _ku_ _n_ lakukan?"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Bungsu Uchiha ini memiringkan tubuhnya untuk merubah posisi tidurnya, membuat ranjangnya berdecit pelan. Ia terus memikirkan maksud dari pertanyaan Sakura tadi. Ia penasaran, ya sangat penasaran. Jika bukan karena gengsi besar Uchiha-nya, ingin sekali ia menanyakan maksud dari pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Apa arti dari kata Sakura tadi?"

Perlahan _onyx_ -nya mengatup dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

Udara malam yang dingin ini merasuk ke dalam seluruh ruangan. Suara semilir angin malam terdengar di setiap menitnya. Saat ini tepat tengah malam dimana orang-orang memilih berhenti beraktifitas dan beranjak tidur dalam kamarnya masing-masing, khususnya di desa ini, desa Konoha.

Semburat cahaya berwarna biru terang mengelilingi dua kamar apartemen yang berjarak tak jauh itu. Cahaya itu berasal dari kamar Sasuke dan Sakura. Tak jelas darimana asalnya, namun cahaya ini mulai merasuk mengitari tubuh dua ninja remaja yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Sedikit demi sedikit cahaya itu merasuk ke dalam setiap _inchi_ tubuh remaja berbeda kelamin itu di masing-masing tempatnya. Lama kelamaan cahaya itu hilang dan masuk seluruhnya dengan sempurna pada tubuh dua insan remaja itu.

.

"Kukuruyuuuk..."

Suara ayam jago berkokok menandakan pagi hari tiba. Matahari mulai muncul dari peraduannya dan menyinari setiap sudut bumi. Cahayanya yang hangat dan sinarnya yang terang menerobos masuk setiap celah tirai jendela di sebuah kamar ini.

Merasakan siluet sinar matahari merasuk dalam kamarnya, remaja laki-laki itu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di ranjang. Masih terbengong dalam pikirannya yang belum sempurna itu, laki-laki berambut raven itu menggeliat. Ia menguap dan menyibakkan selimut biru dari kakinya.

Sebentar alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut menatap aneh selimut biru tadi. Dan ia merasa ada yang janggal dan aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia merasa tubuhnya jauh lebih keras dan lebih kekar dari semalam. Bentuknya juga tidak seperti biasanya. Lalu suasana kamarnya ini, ia merasa asing dengan suasana kamarnya ini. Perlahan ia memegang pipinya. Ia terkejut memegang pipinya yang ternyata memiliki rahang yang tegas dan keras itu. Masih penasaran, ia menatap tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ke atas. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, mulutnya menganga. Ia berlari menuju sebuah cermin besar yang tertempel di dinding warna putih tersebut. Seketika _onyx_ -nya membulat, mulutnya menganga lebar dan tangannya meremas keras rambut hitamnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

.

Di lain tempat, seorang gadis mengenakan piyama merah muda dan celana pendek itu perlahan membuka matanya. Menampakkan _emera_ _l_ _d_ -nya menatap sekitar. Perlahan ia beranjak posisi menjadi duduk. Ia terdiam sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya. _Emera_ _l_ _d_ -nya menelisik setiap sudut kamarnya.

.

Hening.

Sekita bola maja hijau itu membulat sempurna, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berdiri di atas ranjang kecilnya.

"Sial, dimana ini?"

Belum selesai memecahkan teka teki dimana ia berada, kini ia dikejutkan dengan suaranya yang berubah menjadi nyaring dan cenderung feminim itu. Gadis itu semakin panik ketika melihat perubahan drastis pada tubuhnya. Tubuh itu terlihat lebih kurus. Betisnya putih mulus dan jenjangnya, pahanya yang kecil, perutnya yang ramping, dan dadanya yang entah sejak kapan berisi itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia panik sejadinya merasakan perubahan tubuhnya yang hanya dalam semalam itu. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas tubuhnya dari dulu hingga tadi malam yang bergender 'LAKI-LAKI'. Namun kini semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Gadis itu melompat dari ranjangnya layaknya bukan kelakuan gadis umumnya. Ia masih panik melihat pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Ia mendekati cermin dan menelisik tiap tubuh dalam cermin tersebut.

"Ini pasti Genjutsu!" terkanya tak percaya.

Gadis itu meraba-raba sendiri tubuhnya. Giginya terlihat menggeletuk. Tatapan _emera_ _l_ _d_ -nya tajam menatap cermin. Sesaat ada yang membuatnya tak asing dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ya, rambut _softpink_ lurus sebahu itu. Ia mengenalnya. Namun ia bingung kenapa sekarang tubuhnya ada pada tubuh Sakura, gadis yang ia temui semalam.

Gadis itu berjalan mundur dan terduduk di ranjangnya. Kakinya terbuka lebar, tangannya memegang keningnya kuat-kuat, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku!"

.

"TIDAAAAAKK!"

Suara bariton laki-laki itu berteriak menggema di kamar yang kecil ini. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut _raven_ -nya sambil menutup mata.

"Kenapa aku bisa menjadi Sasuke? Bagaimana bisa!" Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Detik berikutnya ia memerosotkan tubuh tegapnya menyender pada tembok putih kamarnya. Kakinya merapat dan ia tekuk, tangannya melipat ia letakkan dia atas lututnya dan kepalanya ia tenggelamkan pada tangannya. Jari-jari tangannya mencengkram erat kaki yang ia tekuk itu.

"Ini kenapa? Kenapa aku berubah menjadi Sasuke _-kun_?" tanyanya bingung.

"Semua tubuhku adalah Sasuke- _kun_ , bahkan suarakupun suara Sasuke _-kun_! Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku!"

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

Sakura yang berwujud Sasuke itu mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya. Ia mengadah menatap ke sumber suara.

"Oi, Sasuke! Sedang apa kau di situ! Cepat bangun!"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menatap panik pada laki-laki jabrik di luar jendela. Ia bangkit dan berlari menghampiri jendela.

"Naruto, cepat masuk!" ia menarik Naruto ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup kembali jendela kamarnya. Naruto terkejut karena ditarik tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke.

"Hey! Pelan-pelan bisa tidak sih! Sakit, tahu!" Naruto meringis memegang tangan kanannya yang ditarik Sasuke tadi diiringi tatapan horor.

Sosok Sasuke yang ada Sakura di dalamnya menyender pada jendela besar tadi. Nafasnya menderu, dan matanya terpejam. Perlahan ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Begini, ada yang harus kusampaikan padamu ini gawat!" kata Sasuke yang berjiwa Sakura.

"Hmm... Apa itu? Gawat apa?" mata Naruto menyipit memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke jelmaan itu menarik nafas panjang lagi.

"Begini..."

Sakura yang berjiwa Sasuke itu berlari mencari seseorang. Ia berlari menelusuri setiap gang perumahan. Ia panik mencari orang itu. Masih mengenakan piyama merah muda dan celana pendek selutut, tubuh Sakura berhenti di sebuah perempatan jalan. _Emera_ _l_ _d_ -nya mengitari setiap sudut dan meneliti setiap orang yang berjalan di sekitarnya. Ia terengah-engah, dadanya naik turun. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bukan hanya tubuh dan suaranya yang berubah, bahkan staminanya pun berubah menjadi seorang gadis sepenuhnya.

Sadar akan yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan di sini, ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

'Bruuk!'

Tubuh kecilnya terhuyung mundur menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. Hampir saja ia jatuh jika tak ada tangan yang memegang lengan kirinya.

"Ma... Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_! Tadinya aku mau mengejutkanmu dari belakang, tapi kau tiba-tiba berbalik dan menubruk tubuhku."

Sasuke dalam wujud Sakura itu menatap tajam laki-laki kurus berambut bob di depannya. Ia menghempaskan tangan laki-laki kurus itu dari tangan kecilnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Lee! Aku sedang tak ada urusan denganmu!" tukas Sakura berjiwa Sasuke itu dengan tegas.

Laki-laki yang bernama Rock Lee itu terkejut dengan kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis yang disukainya ini. Baru saja tubuh Sakura itu melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan, tangan kokoh Lee menahan laju gadis itu. _Emera_ _l_ _d_ hijau itu menatap tajam bola mata bulat di hadapannya, menuntut sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Ku bilang, aku tidak punya waktu un-"

"Sakura- _chan_ ,"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura itu terpotong oleh suara tegas dari Rock Lee. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya lebar melihat teman di hadapannya yang kini bersujud dan memberi bunga padanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berpikir ini menyebalkan, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi, aku ingin memberi bunga ini padamu sebagai perwakilan perasaanku selama ini padamu, Sakura- _chan_."

Pernyataan romantis dari Rock Lee tadi spontan membuat Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura itu mendadak _shock_. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya dikejar-kejar para gadis itu sekarang malah dirayu langsung oleh seorang laki-laki yang tidak biasa, malah terkesan aneh. Gadis itu masih mematung di tempat dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Ku mohon terimalah bunga ini, Sakura- _chan_!" Lee menyodorkan bunga di tangannya di hadapan wajah Sakura. Namun gadis yang ia maksud hanya membalas dengan tatapan bengong.

Sasuke dalam tubuh Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa bisa bernasib sial seperti ini. Berada dalam tubuh Sakura, gadis yang selalu mengganggunya sekaligus memujinya itu. Tak ingin otak Uchiha itu akan tertular menjadi Sakura sepenuhnya itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia menyingkirkan bunga di hadapannya hingga terjatuh dan berlari mengacuhkan Lee yang menangis lebay di sana. Dalam pelariannya, empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi tubuh Sakura itu.

"Terpaksa aku harus segera menemui Sakura sekarang."

.

"HEEE? APAAAA? KENAPA BISA BEGITU!"

Sasuke yang berjiwa Sakura di dalamnya menutup ke dua telinganya menghindari suara cempreng teman berisiknya itu.

"Aku tahu kau terkejut soal ini, tapi bisa kah kau tidak teriak keras di depanku, Naruto!" bentak Sasuke jelmaan itu pada Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Gendang telinga Sasuke- _kun_ bisa pecah karena suara cemprengmu itu, Baka!" tambahnya lagi.

"Hihihi... Hahahaha... GWAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
 _Onyx_ Sasuke membulat tak percaya mendengar tawa lepas Naruto di depannya.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA! Sasuke, Sasukeee... Kau ini mabuk atau apa sih? Bisa-bisanya mengarang cerita aneh begini! GWAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto terus tertawa sampai terduduk di lantai sembari memegang perutnya. Ia tak menyadari kalau ada aura menyeramkan meliputi tubuh Sasuke di depannya.

'Kreteek...'

'JEDUAAAKKKHH'

Tubuh Naruto terpental ke tembok menerima bogem mentah dari sosok Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang ini serius!"

 _Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat marah menatap Naruto yang barusan ia hajar tadi.

"Aduduuuhh... Aduuh... S-sakit sekali..."

Naruto bangun dari hantaman Sasuke tadi. Ia meringis mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit setelah menghantam langsung tembok tadi. Bola mata _sapphire_ itu terbuka sebelah masih menahan sakit. Di hadapannya memang Sasuke yang tadi bercerita kalau dia adalah Sakura yang entah kenapa bisa terjebak dalam tubuh Sasuke. Awalnya Naruto memang tak percaya dan geli mendengarnya hingga ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun saat sosok Sasuke menghajarnya tadi, ia hafal betul kalo cara Sasuke saat menghajarnya sama persis seperti saat Sakura menghajarnya. Sama caranya, sama sadisnya dan lebih sakit sekarang karena yang menghajarnya tadi adalah sosok Sasuke yang notabene jauh lebih kuat dari Sakura.

"Hey! Aku bicara padamu!"

Bentakan suara berat Sasuke membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"J... Jadi, kau ini betul Sakura- _chan_?" tanyanya memastikan.

Sosok Sasuke itu menepuk keras keningnya dan bergeleng pelan. Sama persis seperti tingkah Sakura jika melihat kelakuan bodoh Naruto.

"Memang otakmu itu tak bisa menyerap kata-kata dengan cepat ya, Naruto! Aku sudah jelaskan sedari tadi. Aku ini bukan Sasuke- _kun_! Aku Sakura! Entah kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam tubuh Sasuke- _kun_ sekarang!"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke berbicara banyak, baru pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke secerewet ini. Kini Naruto yakin, walau jelas tubuh dan suara di hadapannya adalah Sasuke, namun jiwa Sakura ada di dalamnya.

"K-kalau kau adalah Sakura- _chan_ , lalu dimana Sasuke?"

'BRAAAK!'

Dua remaja laki-laki itu terkejut sejadinya mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras itu. Sontak keduanya memandang pintu tersebut.

"Sakura... Kita... Harus bicara!"

.

'Tap.. Tap.. Tap..'

Seorang pria dewasa tengah berjalan santai di tengah pusat desa yang ramai ini. Sambil asyik membaca buku berjudul 'Icha Icha Tactics' itu, pria bermasker ini nampak serius memperhatikan bait demi bait kalimat di dalam buku tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari seseorang berhenti di hadapannya.

"Kapan ya kiranya kau akan merasa bosan dengan buku itu, Kakashi?" kata seseorang yang tadi berhenti di hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi menutup halaman buku tadi, dan tersenyum dari balik masker hitamnya.

"Mungkin aku tak akan pernah bosan membacanya, Jiraiya- _sama_." Jawab Kakashi.

"Ya, sudah ku duga kau akan menjawab seperti itu." Jiraiya tersenyum dan menaruh jari-jari tangan kanannya di bawah dagunya.

"Mau makan dango?" tawar Jiraiya pada Kakashi.

"Boleh saja," Kakashi menjawab tawaran Jiraiya sambil terus tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, dua pria dewasa itu memasuki warung dango di sekitar tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

.

"Aku yakin, kau… Yang ada dalam tubuhku adalah Sakura..."

Sakura yang di dalamnya terdapat Sasuke dalam jiwanya menatap serius pada sosok Sasuke di hadapannya. _Emera_ _l_ _d_ -nya menatap dengan serius _onyx_ kelam di hadapannya.

"Sa… Sasuke- _kun_... Ternyata kau?" lirih sosok Sasuke terkejut akan pernyataan sosok Sakura di hadapannya. _Onyx_ -nya membulat tak percaya melihat sosok asli di hadapannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Sakura, terkejut bingung dan bergantian kedua teman satu timnya yang sedang saling menatap serius itu.

"Hey! Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jiwa kalian bisa tertukar seperti ini!" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Akupun tak mengerti, mengapa pagi tadi aku bisa terjebak pada tubuh Sakura sekarang..." Jelas Sakura berjiwa Sasuke pada Naruto. Suara lembutnya terasa berat karena pengaruh jiwa Sasuke di dalamnya.

"Hee? Ke-kenapa bisa begini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua?" kata Naruto yang masih bingung.

Sasuke yang berada di dalam tubuh Sakura menatap tubuh asli di hadapannya. Tubuhnya itu sedang menatap terkejut dan takut kepadanya. Tangannya bergetar dan dikepalkan pada dada bidangnya.

"Sa.. Sasuke- _kun_ , sungguh akupun tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa terjebak dalam tubuhmu. Aku tidak melakukan hal apapun, sungguh aku juga tak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi pada kita." Jawab sosok Sasuke itu meyakinkan sosok Sakura di depannya.

 _Emera_ _l_ _d_ Sakura perlahan mengendur mengecil setelah sedari tadi menatap tajam _onyx_ di hadapannya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya pada tembok di belakangnya, lalu memerosotkan tubuh kecilnya di sana. Ia meremas rambut _softpink_ tubuh teman perempuannya ini.

"Aku tak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku dan kau sekarang..." Ungkap sosok Sakura yang kini telah terduduk pasrah di tembok putih kamar aslinya ini. Ia terlihat berpikir keras. Matanya terpejam mencari sumber penyebab insiden ini.

"Sa... Sasuke- _kun_?" gumam sosok Sasuke yang kini mendekat pada sosok Sakura di depannya.

"Sungguh aku tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian sih?!" omel Naruto masih bingung terhadap dua teman satu timnya ini.

Tubuh Sakura yang tadi tengah terduduk lemas tadi mulai berdiri dan kembali menatap sosok Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Sakura, apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang janggal sebelum ini terjadi?" tanya Sasuke yang berwujud Sakura itu pada sosok asli dirinya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sakura yang berwujud Sasuke terlihat berpikir sejenak dan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya.

"Kurasa tidak Sasuke- _kun_... Hari itu setelah kita selesai menjalankan misi, aku pulang ke apartemenku. Lalu malamnya sebelum tidur aku menemui Sasuke- _kun_ , setelah itu aku kembali ke apartemenku dan pergi tidur." Jelas sosok Sasuke pada sosok Sakura di hadapannya. Ia menunduk takut pada tubuh asli di hadapannya yang terdapat jiwa Sasuke di hadapannya.

Sosok Sakura menautkan alisnya dan berpikir keras sekali lagi.

"Aku juga tidak merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil hari itu. Aku sungguh tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi ini!"

"Begini saja. Bagaimana jika kita menemui Kakashi _-sensei_? Mungkin saja dia tahu sesuatu tentang ini," usul Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sakura memandangi Naruto bersamaan.

"Benar juga!" tukas sosok Sasuke menjentikan jarinya dan kemudian menatap sosok dirinya yang asli di depannya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya sebentar.

"Itu yang aku fikirkan sejak dari awal," gusarnya.

"Hee? Lalu kenapa kau tak melaksanakannya semenjak dari awal?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," Sakura hanya berdehem yang biasanya hanya dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita temui Kakashi _-sensei_ sekarang!" ujar Sasuke yang kini mulai berdiri.

Sakura dan Naruto berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke yang telah berjalan duluan keluar.

.

.

.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini karena ingin mentraktirmu makan dango. Tapi kau malah enggan makan bersamaku," keluh seorang pria paruh baya yang kini memulai melahap satu buah dango ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Arigatou,_ Jiraiya _-sama._ Aku baru saja makan bento sebelum berjalan-jalan sebentar ke sini," gumam pria bermasker yang tersenyum dari balik masker hitamnya.

"Ya sudahlah. Jika tak mau juga tak apa," ujar Jiraiya.

" _Ne,_ bagaimana perkembangan tiga anak didikmu itu Kakashi?" tanya Jiraiya sambil memakan satu tusuk dango di mulutnya.

Kakashi melihat lawan bicaranya dari balik bukunya yang sibuk ia baca.

"Yah, seperti biasa. Mereka baik-baik saja. Dan ku rasa ada sedikit demi sedikit kemampuan dari masing-masing untuk mempelajari ninjutsu," jawabnya sembari menatap Jiraiya yang masih sibuk mengunyah dango dalam mulutnya.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan perkembangan Naruto?" tanya Jiraiya lagi yang kini meneguk secangkir _ocha_ di hadapannya. Lalu matanya mulai menatap serius pada Kakashi yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja selama ini?" tanyanya intens.

Kakashi meletakkan buku kesayangannya di atas meja tersebut. Ia menyenderkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi yang ia duduki sekarang, tangannya ia silangkan ke depan dadanya. Ia memejamkan matanya menarik nafas sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Bisa ku pastikan kini ia baik-baik saja," jawabnya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Semenjak pertarungannya dengan Gaara beberapa waktu lalu saat ujian Chuunin keempat, sekarang ia bisa sedikit mengontrol _chakra kyuubi_ -nya."

"Haaahh.. Syukurlah kalau begitu," gumam Jiraiya yang kini juga bersender pada kursinya.

Mereka mendengar beberapa derap langkah kaki menghampiri tempat mereka makan. Keduanya menoleh pada sumber tempat.

"Aha! Akhirnya kalian ku temukan juga!" seru anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang tersenyum lebar pada kedua _sensei_ nya yang sedang duduk itu, disusul kedatangan Sasuke dan Sakura di sampingnya,

"Oh, kalian lagi. _Nani desu ka?"_ ujar Kakashi.

"Begini, Sakura _-chan_ dan-"

" _Sensei_ kau harus membantuku saat ini! Aku ingin kembali pada tubuhku yang dulu!"

Penjelasan dari Nruto terpotong dengan seenaknya oleh sosok Sakura yang kini menghampiri Kakashi.

"I.. Itu bener _sensei._ Sekarang jiwaku dan jiwa Sasuke _-kun_ tertukar entah karena apa. Aku ingin kau memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami dan membantu kamu kembali pada tubuh kita masing-masing," jelas Sasuke dengan suara baritone-nya yang sekarang menjadi sedikit feminim seperti seorang gadis.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Kakashi dan Jiraiya masih bengong memandang mereka bertiga mencoba mencerna penjelasan dari Sasuke tadi.

" _Sensei!"_ seru Sakura membuyarkan Kakashi yang masih terbengong.

Kakashi berhasil terbangun dari pikirannya dan menatap intens Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Tertukar katamu?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Benar!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke, dan hanya Sakura yang menjawab dengan kata 'Hn'.

"Maksud kalian, Sasuke dan Sakura yang aku lihat sekarang bukan kalian yang asli di dalamnya?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab dengan menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kenapa Sasuke dan Sakura _-chan_ bisa seperti ini Kakashi _-sensei?"_ tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sebelumnya sehingga bisa menjadi seperti ini? Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang?" tanya Kakashi menginterogasi Sasuke dan Sakura di depannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak dengan pertanyaan gurunya tersebut.

"Te.. Terlarang katamu?" kata Sasuke yang kini wajahnya memerah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak yang kini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kakashi- _sensei! A_ ku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu, bukan kau yang bertanya padaku!" tukas Sakura yang sedikit emosi pada gurunya yang entah mengapa menjadi menyebalkan itu.

" _Souka.._ " gumam Jiraiya yang sedari tadi terdiam memperhatikan empat orang manusia yang memperdebatkan sesuatu.

Keempat orang itu lalu melirik Jiraiya yang terlihat sperti sedang berfikit dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa kalian kemarin sehabis melaksanakan misi ke desa _Sunagakure?"_ tanya Jiraiya.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura mengangguk serius.

"Benar, Jiraiya _-sama._ Kemarin kami melaksanakan misi tingkat A ke _Sunagakure_ untuk mengawal Gaara," jawab Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Lalu kalian pulang lewat arah selatan melewati hutan perbatasan?" tanya Jiraiya lagi yang dijawab anggukan keempat orang di sekitarnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Sasuke dan Sakura pasti terkontaminasi air sungai yang dikenal bisa menukarkan bahakan menukarkan raga seseorang di saat bersamaan."

Seketika itu keempat orang di sekitarnya terkejut tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan dari Jiraiya.

"Orang yang sudah terkontaminasi air tersebut hanya dapat hidup selama 72 jam saja," dan kembali pernyataan mencengangkan Jiraiya tadi membuat terkejut empat orang tadi.

" _Na.. NANIIII?!_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **A/N : WAAA.. Gimana fic canon saya yang satu ini? Jelek ya gaje ya? XD**

 **Ampuni saya karna karya saya masih juelek begini muehehehehe..**

 **Oh ya saya masih belum mahir dalam pengetikan. Tolong kasih saran saya tentang typo yang masih banyak dalam fic saya ya?**

 **Untuk memperbaiki dan melanjutkankan karya fic saya yang satu ini, boleh saya minta Review kalian?^^**

 **Terima kasiiiihhhhh…**

.


End file.
